A Weekend in New York
by CaliJuice123
Summary: Logan, Rory, Colin. Finn and Stephaine are spending the a weekend in New York.They see Wicked, go shopping followed by Romance!ROGAN
1. Tickets & Coffee

**A Weekend in New York**

**A/N: Ok please enjoy this! Rory is a Broadway freak sorry about that but it's the only way I can for it to tie onto the story correctly! Rory and Logan are just friends. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas.**

**Chapter 1-Tickets & Coffee**

_Gilmore Girls_

Rory was working at the YDN on a Wednesday after noon, when an envelope was dropped off at her desk. The envelope read _Ace_. Rory rolled her eyes and opened the envelope. It had 1 ticked to see Wicked followed by a note by none other than Logan.

_Ace:_

_Here's one ticket to see Wicked! I'll me you at your dorm 5:00pm on Friday night. I know you have dinner with the grandparents but I took care of that. My parents are throwing a party and they are invited. HA! So your mom's out of it too! Now tell me you don't like me. So! Friday night 5:00._

_Master and Commander_

P.S Bring over night bag and don't worry you pretty little head Colin, Finn and Stephanie are going too.

_' Least, I wouldn't be the only girl. Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out I get to see it and she doesn't.I wonder why an overnight bag that's strange if where going to the Connecticut Theatre. I mean I guess it's a ways but you can drive back in one night. Unless they all decide to get drunk then…. Well I see what they mean.'_ Rory thought. Rory finished her story or her rough draft as some people might say and handed it in to Doyle and started her way to the coffee cart. 

"One Small Black Coffee, please." Rory said.

"Cutting back I see Ace. Good Girl. That's stuff is gonna kill you." Logan said coming up behind her. " Put her drink on my tab." Logan said to the coffe cart guy.

"No Logan"

"For the hundredth time it's ok."

"But you got me the ticket to Wicked so I should be able to buy my own coffee."

"Well I had an extra one and I know you've been raving on about how you can't tickets period so………"Logan said nonchalant.

"Gee thanks I'm glad I'm the after thought." Rory Snapped.

"Come on, Ace. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah I know just bad day and not much coffee."

"So anyway you are coming to the show right?"

"You get me out of Friday night dinner, I have nothing better to do and you make it hard for a girl to say no. So yeah I guess I am."

"Good and you do know that it's the one in New York." Logan said _'5…4…3…2…1' _Logan counted in his head before Rory yelled at him about New York.

"LOGAN! NEW YORK THEATRE! I thought you meant in the Connecticut Theatre not the New York Theatre. Now I really can't except it." Rory shrieked. Handing Logan the coffee and started to go threw her purse to find the tickets. _'Right on time' Logan_ thought.

"Ace look at me" Which had no effect what so ever. Rory kept going threw her purse looking for the ticket. "Ace… Rory... Rory…that's it I'll drink your coffee if you don't stop and look at me." Now that had some effect. Rory stopped going threw her purse and reached for the coffee but Logan was to quick and got it out of reach so she couldn't get it.

"Hey, my coffee!" Rory wined

"Nope not till you listen to me. Then you can have your precious coffee got it and plus it's my coffee cause _I_ bought it.

" Hey no fair! I said I'd pay but you said no. _SO_ that's not even all that fair."

"Oh well. You already said yes you'd come. So your coming whether you like it or not because I know you want to come." Logan said with a smirk on his face. _'She is so cute when she's deprived of coffee. She's cute all the time when she's happy, sad, mad… Stop it Huntz this is Rory where talking about. You don't like her. She's not your type.'_ But at the back of his head he knew the truth, which was he liked Rory a lot.

"Fine! Coffee now! You know the health risk."

"Ok it's your funeral."

"My precious coffee would NEVER betray me and I already know how I'm going to die so HA!"

"Really? How are you going to die?"

"Don't act so eager cause it's not for while buddy. Anyway this is my dorm. Thanks Logan for the coffee and the ticket. See you around." Rory said. And gave Logan a quick peck on the check and went inside her dorm. _'Did I just kiss Logan?"_ Rory thought. _'Yes but in a FRIENDLY way not like an I-like-you peck on the cheek, right? Cause I don't like him.' _But by accidentally saying that last part out loud.

"Just keep telling yourself that Gilmore but it's not true." Paris said. Rory jumped and spilt her coffee all over herself

"SHIT! Paris make a little noise will you. Damn I spilt my Coffee. Thanks."

"No problem. But you do like him you know but you don't want to believe yourself now do you."

"Oh Shut up and go back to watching CSPAN." And on that now Rory walked into her room to get changed

TBC

* * *

_Ok please tell me if you like it an if you think I should go on! Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Sam_


	2. New York New York revised

**A Weekend in New York**

**A/N: Ok please enjoy this 2 chapter of A Weekend in New York! OMG! I'm so sorry for the mix up on my other chapter 2! My mom told me to get offline so I coped and paste that other story to word so I can finish reading it! I am soo sorry! Now her is the revised Chapter 2. Rory and Lorelai is a Broadway freak sorry about that but it's the only way I can for it to tie onto the story correctly! Rory and Logan are just friends for now. You didn't read that!**

**Response to Reviews **

**Sweet-princess2008:**Glad you think so I mean for it to be interesting!

**Softballblondi:** Thanks for the review and I'll keep the chapters at a good pace.

**FinnLover: **Thank you so much for the review. Yeah I thought about Paris, Luke and Lorelai being invited but I thought it might be to much

**Iyasunflower:** Thanks for you I'm glad you liked the start!

**Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13:** Thanks I'm glad you think it's believable.

**Kiss goodnight: **Thanks for the review I like the start too

**Melako17:I'm** glad you like it! I hope you like this Chapter

**Mrmp: **I will carry on thanks!

**Rawrrry:** Yeah It's a Rogan cause I think that's the best paring in the world…. Well in the Gilmore Girls world next to Luke and Lorelai

**Red lighting**: I'm glad that you love it.

**Hopes2High:** I'm glad that you think it's interesting hope you read more

**Primesetter31:** I know I love Wicked and Gilmore Girls! Actually reading one of the Wicked stories inspired me to write this next to my BFF! And I'm glad that I have one Wicked lover reading this! And I will check out your story 'For Good.' 'For Good' is actually my Favorite song in wicked next to Defying Gravity.

**Winny Foster:** Thank you so much! I'm glad your liking it!

**Gingerspice:** Another Wicked Fan YAY! Well I'm glad I got the review out of you! I was going to see it in Illinois but we couldn't get tickets. LOL! Yes well Wicked and a couple other things inspired me to write this story! I'm soo glad you like it! I have seen the play unfortunately I had to see it at the Playhouse theatre in Ohio! But still I saw it and I loved it!

**To all Thank you for reading my first Chapter even if you didn't review but I'm glad I caught your interest! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas.**

**Chapter 2-New York, New York**

Gilmore Girls

It was Thursday afternoon when Rory's cell phone started to ring.

RING RING RING

"Lo?" Rory said distractingly as she was typing a paper for her Lit class

"Fruit of my Loins!" Lorelai said from the other end of the

"Hey mom"

"Are you typing? I thought we had a rule no typing while talking to mommy!"

"Yeah well then mommy has to hold on a second while I finish my thought."

"Ok… (Pause counting a second)…Seconds up, talk to mommy." Lorelai said jokingly.

"Ok, done for now. So what can I do for ya mom?" Rory said.

"You know that can be _VERY _dangerous to say, remember that one time you answered your phone and Grandma ask you to be a _Deb_?" Lorelai shuttered.

"I do remember but I'll take my chances, so do you have a reason for calling beside wasting my minutes or is there another reason?" Rory said deadpan.

"Are you saying mommy needs a reason for calling her only child? I mean I spent 14 hours in labor for you babe. And I'll tell you it wasn't all fun and games hun. I mean if I need a reason then I can withhold coffee at Luke's " Lorelai said dramatically.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would cause I'm dating Diner Man so HA!"

"I've learned my lesson mommy has the right away with or without a reason." Rory said without any type of tone in her voice.

"Good girl but there is a reason."

"HA I knew it! So again I say what can I do for ya?" Rory said delightfully.

"Don't gloat! But were off the hook for Friday night so I was thinking movie night?

"Umm I can't."

"What! Why?" Lorelai asked.

"CauseI'mgoingtoNewYorktoseeWickedandgoshoppingwithLoganandhisfriends." Rory said quickly.

"What?"

Rory took a breath and said "I can't cause I'm going to New York to see Wicked and go shopping with Logan and his friends." _'5…4…3…2…1'_

"YOUR GOING TO NEW YORK TO SEE WICKED WITH OUT ME!" Lorelai yelled.

"And go shopping" Rory added "but I'll get you a Wicked coffee mug, T-shirt and something pretty."

"You better."

"Anyway but what am _I _supposed to do while your gallivanting a round New York?"

"Have a movie night with Luke after all he is your boyfriend." Rory suggested.

"Oh My Gosh! That's brilliant! I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Not because I'm your daughter?"

"Oh that too. Anyway, I'm going to Luke's. Bye hun."

"Bye mom. Have a cup for me."

"I will" and then Rory and Lorelai hung up.

"Well, I guess I'll get to bed since I'm having an early day." Rory murmured to her self. And got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

FRIDAYFRIDAYFRIDAYFRIDAYFRIDAYFRIDAYFRIDAYFRIDAYFRIDAY 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Friday afternoon Logan walked in to his dorm where Colin and Finn were sitting along with their luggage to New York. Logan was just about to head to his room to get packed. When the question that was burning up Colin and Finn all week was finally asked.

"Oy Logan." Finn shouted from the couch. _'Damn so close.'_

"Yeah Finn" Logan said coming to over where the couch and TV were.

"Why Reporter Girl?" Finn asked.

"Why Reporter Girl what?" Logan 'playing dumb' as Colin would say.

"Don't play dumb Logan" Colin joined in. _'HA I knew he was going to say that. I may need to extend my horizon of friends. O well.'_" Why is Reporter Girl coming to New York with us?"

"Why don't you like Ace?"

"No mate. Don't get the wrong idea. We love her like a sister. We just want to know why you bought the extra ticket for no reason what so ever?" Finn decided to say.

"Well Steph would be the only girl and that wouldn't be fair." Logan made up.

"Steph is always the only girl unless Rosemary or Juliet are around." Colin pointed out.

"And Ace has been wanting to see the show but she couldn't get a tickets.

And we have an extra ticket so…."

"Which brings us back to the question, why do you have an extra ticket?"

"Uncase Ace wanted to come with us." Logan said matter-of-factly," Well I got to go pack." And on that note Logan turned around hoping that Colin and Finn did not follow him, which they didn't.

"So when do you think they'll figure out they like each other more than friends." Colin said to Finn.

"This weekend while in New York." Finn said with an evil glint in his eye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rory just finish packing when there was a knock at her door. Rory ran out of her room and into the common room to open the door.

"Hey Logan!" Rory said.

"Hey Ace. Where's your stuff?" Logan said.

"In my room, I just finish packing. One second." Rory ran into her room grabbed her purse and duffle bag.

"Ok ready?"

"Yeah lets go." Rory said walking out side her dorm and her and Logan walked silently the limo.

"Hey Reporter Girl!" Colin, Stephanie and Finn said at the same time.

"Hey guys! Was that planned?" Rory said laughing and getting into the Limo that would take her to New York.

"Actually no we didn't love." Finn said. Logan got in after her, told Frank where in New York to go and they where off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They arrived at the Plaza Hotel. Rory was the first one to get out. Then Finn, Colin, Steph and Logan. Finn, Colin and Stephanie just walked in. Rory was in front just looking at the building and Logan was behind Rory.

"Welcome to New York, Ace." Logan whispered and took her inside The Plaza.

_TBC_

_Sorry about the miss up again!_

_Please Review_


	3. Room Arrangements & Wicked

**A Weekend in New York**

**A/N: Ok please enjoy this 2 chapter of A Weekend in New York! OMG! I'm so sorry for the mix up on my other chapter 2! My mom told me to get offline so I coped and paste that other story to word so I can finish reading it! I am soo sorry! Now her is the revised Chapter 2. Rory and Lorelai is a Broadway freak sorry about that but it's the only way I can for it to tie onto the story correctly! Rory and Logan are just friends for now. You didn't read that! And Stephanie and Rory are really good friends! **

**To all Thank you for reading my first Chapter even if you didn't review but I'm glad I caught your interest! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas. I do jot own Wicked (I wish) or Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 3-Room Arrangements & Wicked**

_Gilmore Girls_

_Previously on A Weekend in New York:_

_They arrived at the Plaza Hotel. Rory was the first one to get out. Then Finn, Colin, Steph and Logan. Finn, Colin and Stephanie just walked in. Rory was in front just looking at the building and Logan was behind Rory._

_"Welcome to New York, Ace." Logan whispered and took her inside The Plaza._

"Steph you're sleeping with Colin." Finn said nonchalant. As soon as this sunk in…

"WHAT!" Steph screeched from the top of her lungs.

"Keep it down Steph, you're in a room with Colin." Finn said.

"What? Why not Rory?" Stephanie said confused.

"Cause though two boneheads" nodding in Rory and Logan's direction "won't admit their feelings to each other so were going them a push." Colin said sheepishly.

"So why don't I get my own room and you two sleep in the same room?"

"Cause Finn snores." Colin lied **(a/n: Yes Colin lied. Who said Rogan was the only couple)** "and he's restless these days. And that would be gay."

"Oh. I guess I have no choice. They better get together this weekend." Steph mumered under her breath took a key from Colin and went up to her and Colin's room

xoxoxoxoxox.

"OH MY GOD! This place is huge!" Rory said out of amazement.

"Yes, Ace. Your Reporter skills are paying off. This place is huge." Logan said sarcastically after the 7 times she said that. Rory turned around and stuck her tongue at Logan. "Very mature, Ace." Rory just rolled her eyes and walked over to the front desk where Colin and Finn where smiling evilly.

"Hey guys. Where's Steph?" Rory said.

"Hey love. InherandColin'sroom." Finn said quickly

"What? Her and Colin are dating?" Rory asked

"No" Colin was about to say but was cut off by Finn

"Yes, Love! I thought you knew that." Finn cut in.

"I didn't that, Finn. When was that established?" Logan said coming up behind Rory.

"When, you were picking up Reporter Girl." Colin said softly.

"So, Love you're with Logan this weekend." Finn said bubbly.

"WHAT?" Logan and Rory yelled at the same time.

"She's with you mate." Finn repeated

"I got that but why?" Logan asked.

"Well I'm with Stephanie and Finn's with… well he's snores and is restless and I don't think Rory really wants to be sleeping with him." Colin said calmly.

After a few minutes Rory decide to say, "Yeah, I don't think I could sleep. O well. I'm going up stairs. See ya guys later." Taking a key from Colin and walked over to the elevators press the buttons and when it arrived she stepped in. After the elevator doors closed…

"Why did you guys do that?" Logan hissed to Colin and Finn.

"Do what?" Colin and Finn said at the same time.

"You may have fooled Rory but you didn't fool me. Why am I in a room with her?"

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you know lies." Finn said cherry and walked over to the elevator doors where Rory was just there and pressed the elevator bottom to go up.

When Rory got to her room. Rory opened her suitcase to get changed for the play. By the time Logan got back to the room Rory was changed and her hair and make up was done. Rory was wearing a skirt just above the knees that was white; a green off the shoulder top with a pink cami-shirt under the top; with a par of white heals; and the end of her hair was curled. Rory walked in to the "living room" where Logan was changer into dress pants and polo. **(A/N: Ok I suck a describing next to thinking of what guys where. So I'm sorry about that.)**

"Hey you like nice." Logan said. Rory blushed.

"Don't look to bad yourself. How much longer till where supposed to the theatre?" Rory asked. Logan looked down at his watch.

"Hour or so but we should leave her in 15 minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to call my mom." Rory said and walked out on the balcony. Rory dialed her mom's cell phone. RING RING RING RING… Hey you reached me not…. (Back round sound: "Lorelai what did I tell you about cell phones" said a grumpy Luke in the back round. "But Luke..." Lorelai wined. "OUT!" Luke yelled "FINE" Lorelai yelled) Leave a message at the beep! BEEP haha! Got ha. –BEEP-

"Hey mom! Just called to say hi and I'm here! I'm about to leave to see Wicked I'll call after! Hope you have a fun movie night! Love ya! Bye." Was the message Rory left for Lorelai. Rory walked back into the 'Living Room.' Logan was at the door waiting for her

"Come on Ace. Lets go and meet the others." Logan said.

"Ok. Lets go. Rory said with a smile on her face grabbed her coat and bag heading out the door. At the same time Finn was coming out of his room whistling. Logan just glared at Finn.

"Hey Finn." Rory said

"Hey Love. You clean up well." Finn said. Rory blushed

"Thanks! Not to bad yourself." They where just passing Colin and Stephanie's room when they where both coming out.

"Hey Steph. Come on. Let's take the stairs." Rory said grabbing Stephanie's walking over to the stairs. "See ya down stairs guys."

"Ok." All three guys said at the same time. Colin pressed the elevator button to go down. And then the doors opened. They filed in.

"The Three Stooges." Rory murmured under her breath causing Stephanie to laugh. The girls opened the door to the stairs.

**GUYS**

"What do you think there going to talk about?" Colin asked the other two.

"Stephanie and your 'relationship.'" Logan said using air quotes.

"Oh." Was all Colin could muster out.

**GIRLS**

"So what's up with you and Colin?" Rory asked

"Where dating." Steph stated.

"Ummm… I heard. Are you ok?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Ok." Rory opened the door. The guys were waiting out side in the Limo for them and they where off to see Wicked.

"Tickets" said the guy at the door. Rory hand him her ticket. "Enjoy the show."

"Thanks you." Replied politely to the guy and headed over to the souvenir place where Stephanie was already.

"Hey Rory what are you getting?" Steph asked.

"A Defying Gravity shirt, 2 Wicked coffee mugs and a I **heart **OZ shirt." Rory said.

"That was quick!"

"I looked on the website." Rory smiled.

"What can I get ya doll?" Said the women behind the counter

"I'll have to Coffee Mugs, a Defying Gratify shirt, size L, and a I **heart **OZ shirt same size, please." Rory said. Taking out her wallet as she did so.

"There you go doll. A hundred dollars doll." The women said handing her bag.

"Do you take Visa?"

"Yes, doll." Rory just got out her Visa out, Logan handed the women his American Express black card.

"What? Logan, no, I can get it." Rory said turning her head to look at him right in the eyes. _'Bad move Gilmore. NEVER look a guy straight in the eyes. What would your mom say? Oh I know ride the pink elephant. Yep that's my mom.'_

"O well. To late Ace, It's paid for." Logan smirked." Come on lets get sets the others are already there."

"Ok." Rory started to follow Logan. But then she stopped dead in the middle of the room and looked up. There was a giant chandler over her and then there were paintings on the ceiling. It was beautiful ceiling she ever saw.

"Ace…" Logan said trailing off to see she was looking up. Just then the lights flickered. "Ace you can stare at the ceiling all you wan t after the show but we have 5 minutes to the show. Come on." Then tugged on her for a second and then she came out of her trance and followed Logan up the stairs, went threw the door way labeled **BOX**. She grabbed her set next to Stephanie. Logan sat behind her and next to Finn. The lights dimmed……….

_TBC_

_Cliffhanger! So please review._


	4. Drunken Friday Nights

**A Weekend in New York**

**A/N: Ok please enjoy this 4 chapter of A Weekend in New York! This is my first ever FanFic. Rory and Lorelai is a Broadway freak sorry about that but it's the only way I can for it to tie onto the story correctly! Rory and Logan are just friends for now. You didn't read that! And Stephanie and Rory are really good friends! **

**Response to Reviewers **

**Eagleraych:** Thinks for the Review! The shirt sizes where really weird when I went! So I kind of just eyed it. And Yes there in a box but Rory didn't buy the ticket! Logan did and Logan's rich! Anyway hope you read more. And Thanks to the review

**SingingSailor: **I will consider your advice. Well my only thing is! I didn't say they fell for it! I mean what if Steph wanted to secretly share a bed with Colin. Anyway thanks for the review!

**Melako17:** I'm glad you loved it.

**Mrmp:** Thanks you! I'm glad my brilliance worked. lol! Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter

**Hopes2High:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy the 4th Chapter.

**Winny Foster:** I will and I'm taking it you liked it! Thank you!

**Ilovegilmoregirls913: **I'm glad you loved it! And have no fear here's another chapter.

**AceReporter8:** I know I saw the play and I loved it! It's probably the best I've ever seen! I really want to see it in New York though but I'm lucky I got tickets at all.

**Rawrrry:** I try and have a chapter up everyday! So please enjoy.

**Sweet-princess2008:** I hop you think it's going to get interesting to all my readers period. So please enjoy chapter 4.

**Holy Cross Baby:** Sorry about my sucky spelling and punctuation. But I hope you enjoy the rest of the story besides all that!

**Primesetter31:** Yep Cliffhangers! Hope you enjoy.

**Chlse513:** Well I'm glad Wicked was one of the things that caught your interest. I say it at the end of June.

**Shinyobjectslover: **Yes I have the Defying Gravity shirt and The I HEART OZ shirt. Thank you.

**Cancat90:** I'm glad you loved it and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Softballblondi:** I'll give you a hint. They get together in the strangest out of strangest way in my opinion.

**Gingerspice: **For Good from Wicked is my favorite song too. Well I don't blame you I am totally obsessed with Wicked and I do the same thing! Anyway please enjoy the rest of this story.

**To all Thank you for reading my 4th Chapter even if you didn't review but I'm glad I caught your interest! **

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas. I do jot own Wicked (I wish) or Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 4- Drunken Friday Nights**

Gilmore Girls

**(A/N: The songs are _Italicized_ and the first song is Defying Gravity) **

_**GLINDA  
**(spoken) Elphaba - why couldn't you have stayed calm for  
once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!_

_**ELPHABA  
**I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition_

_**BOTH  
**So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

_  
**GLINDA  
**(spoken) Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted: _

**ELPHABA  
**(spoken) I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore:

_As Rory sat there listening to the song Rory wondered, 'why does this song remind me so much of my mom…. Lets think.'_

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap! _

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

'_I guess my mom sort of Defied Gravity. Running away with me, I suppose. Maybe that's why this is her favorite song.'_ Rory thought.

_**GLINDA  
**Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur: _

**ELPHABA  
**I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down:  
(spoken) Glinda - come with me. Think of what we could  
do: together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
**Glinda -  
**Dreams, the way we planned 'em

**GLINDA**  
If we work in tandem:

**BOTH  
**There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

'_Well, ok maybe bits in here is what mom did. Note to self: ask mom about song.'_

_**ELPHABA  
**They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming? _

**GLINDA  
**I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

**ELPHABA  
**(spoken) You too  
(sung) I hope it brings you bliss

**BOTH  
**I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

**ELPHABA**

_So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down! _

_**GLINDA**  
I hope you're happy!_

_**CITIZENS OF OZ**  
Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!_

_**ELPHABA:**  
Bring me down!_

_**CITIZENS OF OZ**  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her_

_**ELPHABA**  
Ahhh!_

_**CITIZENS OF OZ**  
Down!_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The lights flicked on for their fifteen minutes intermission.

"Fifteen minutes to get the bar and get slightly drunk and come back, mate, are you up to the task?" Finn jumped up on his feet asking Colin.

"There is never a slightly drunk with you, Finn." Colin replied, thought about t for a moment and got up. "Sure anyone want anything?" Logan got up on his feet as well.

"I think I better come with you guys and keep you guys on a short leash." Logan said laughing.

"As an answer to Colin's question Rory and I'll have white wine." Stephanie said. Then turned her head over to Rory who was looking at the program. Logan, Finn and Colin walked out of the box. Rory tore her eyes away from the program.

"What?" Rory spoke for the first time since the play had started.

"He likes you a lot." Stephanie cooed.

"Who does?"

"Logan, you idiot."

"I hope so cause other wise I wouldn't be here. Now would I?"

"I mean he _really _likes you." Stephanie said stressing the word 'really.'

"What makes you say that?" Rory said

"Did you see is eyes when you sat down next to me?"

"No." Rory replied

"They slightly hurt."

"Oh well. Maybe he wanted to sit next to you?"

"Nice try. He wanted to sit next to _you._" Stephanie again stressing the word _you_, Rory was just about to retaliate when Colin, Finn and Logan walked back in holding drinks.

"HHHEEELLLLOOOO LLLLOOOVVVVEEESSS!" Slurred Finn

"Finn, are you already drunk? You just left I could you have?" Rory asked

"Yes, I am love and you are smashing tonight, have I told you that?"

"Since when have you decided to become British?" Stephanie finally spoke up. "I thought you guys were going to watch him and make sure he doesn't drink much.

"He only had a half a glass of scotch!" Colin said. At that Rory and Stephanie were laughing and they started crying, luckily they were wearing waterproof mascara or it would have run.

"Oh… My… Gosh… half… a… glass…" was all Rory could get out. After they stopped laughing Logan handed Rory her glass of wine then Stephanie hers. Stephanie her eyebrow up at Rory, Rory gave a _'what?'_ look back at her.

Steph leaned in close to her and whispered, "He likes you." Rory just rolled her eyes, the lights dimmed and the show started up again.

**XOXOXOX**

**(For Good)**

_**ELPHABA  
**I'm limited:  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you -  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
(spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you: _

_**GLINDA  
**I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you: _

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Rory leaned over to Stephanie and said," I love this song but it's so sad." Stephanie just nodded.

_**ELPHABA  
**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend:  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you: _

**GLINDA**  
Because I knew you:

Stephanie leaned over to Rory and whispered, " You've changed because of Logan haven't you?" Rory just rolled her eyes earning a smile by Stephanie

_**BOTH:**I have been changed for good _

**ELPHABA  
**And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

**GLINDA**  
But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

**BOTH  
**And none of it seems to matter anymore

**GLINDA ELPHABA**

_Like a comet pulled Like a ship blown  
From orbit as it Off it's mooring  
Passes a sun, like By a wind off the  
A stream that meets Sea, like a seed  
A boulder, half-way Dropped by a  
Through the wood Bird in the wood _

_**BOTH**  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better?  
_**  
_GLINDA_**  
_And because I knew you:  
ELPHABA  
Because I knew you:_

_**BOTH**  
Because I knew you:  
I have been changed for good._

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Oh my gosh that was the best! I mean mom and I saw a couple plays but this one tops them all." Rory said gleefully. "Thank you so much for inviting me, Logan." Rory said walking out of the theatre. Waiting for there limo to pull up.

"Glad you liked it, Ace." Logan said with a laugh.

"Oy, Logan the nights young can we go to a bar or somewhere. PLEASE!" Finn begged.

"I don't know, what do you say Ace?" Logan asked Rory.

"I don't think I'd drink but I could go up for some food." Rory said shyly. Stephanie nodded in agreement. As the limo pulled up and everyone got inside except for Colin.

"YIPPEE!" Finn said delightfully

"What about me? Do I get any say in this matter?" Colin asked. Colin said sticking his head threw the door.

"No Colin you don't cause we already know you want to." Finn said jokingly.

"Yeah that's true." Colin said getting in. Logan went up to the window where the driver was.

"Frank the hotel, please." Logan said.

"What! No bar what are you playing at Logan, mate?" Finn asked glaring at Logan.

"Well, the hotel has a bar/restaurant and you guys can get smashed at the bar. So then we only have to drag you asses back to your rooms." Logan stated.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was 11:30 before everyone decide to head to bed. Logan, Rory and Stephanie just put finally got Finn and Colin in his room. Finn was running around the hotel naked screaming 'I'M A HOTT AUSTRILAN!' Then Colin decide to bang on every door asking if they had a cup of sugar.

"Well, I love to join but I should try and get to sleep or knock Colin out either one works for me." Stephanie said and then walked into her room.

"So, we should get back to our room." Rory said.

"Yep." Logan said and walked into there room. Rory got into her sweats and Logan just stripped with his boxers on.

**1:30AM**

Rory had finally got to sleep around 12 when a light tapping on her sholder awakened her.

"What!" Rory moaned.

"Ace, I can't do this." Logan said.

"Ok, I'll take the couch" Rory half awake rose from the bed taking her pillows and then she felt Logan take her waist and push her back down. Rory more awake turned on the light beside her bed and looked at the time. "It's 1:30am you woke me up to tell me you can't do something at 1:30 AM! And I don't even have coffee." Rory moaned.

"Ace, I like you." Logan finally spat out.

"I hope so other wise why am I even here" Rory said sarcastically.

"No, I mean I like you more than a friend." Logan said. Then the next thing Rory could do is pinching Logan in the arm. "Hey what was that for?"

"To make sure I'm awake and to make sure your awake and apparently I was right. We are awake."

"Your strange." Logan stated.

"Another reason why people like me." Rory laughed. "And what you said earlier, Logan, I like you too." Rory smiled.

"Rory I don't want to casually date you, I want to date you and only you and I want you to date me and only me."

"Ok. Now I don't ant to be rude but can I please go back to sleep?" Rory asked

"Oh, of course. Night Ace."

"Night Logan." Rory said turning off the light and snuggling back into her pillows.

_TBC_

_So I hope you enjoyed chapter 4_

_I got the lyrics for Wicked from:_

**_stlyrics and the songs that where written is Defying Gravitiy and For Good_**

_review if you want and enjoy the rest of the story_


	5. Card Cutting & Shopping

**A Weekend in New York**

**A/N: Ok please enjoy this 5 chapter of A Weekend in New York! Sorry this took a couple days to get up. I couldn't think of any ideas and I finally have. Rory and Logan are now dating. And Stephanie and Rory are really good friends! Thank you for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas. I do jot own Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 4- Card Cutting & Shopping**

_Gilmore Girls_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rory woke up expecting to find Logan sleeping next to her but was surprised to see he was gone. Rory got up took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and blue and yellow polo. When she walked out into there 'living room' she saw a note taped to the TV. Rory walked over to see what it said.

_Morning Ace,_

_Were down at breakfast. Oh and if your awake over 11 wake up Finn._

_MAC_

'_Ok well it's 9. So lets go find the dinning area.' _Rory thought. She grabbed her purse and walked out the room. Rory walked over to the elevator pressing down. She got in the elevator, and then she pressed 1st floor. The elevator music started to play and Rory laughed a little while thinking of her mom and what she would say about the music. Then the doors open to reveal the Lobby. She walked out and then heard someone yelling, no screaming at someone else upstairs. It sounded like Stephanie.

"--- MOST PEOPLE USALLY AFTER 2 HOURS TOIXCICATED ARE USALLY SOBER!" Stephanie screamed at Colin. Rory walked over to where Logan was and sat next to him.

"So what's it this time?" Rory whispered to Logan.

"Colin cut up one of her credit cards." Logan whispered back. Rory was trying to hold in her laugh.

"WELL, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HAD TO SAY DON'T SORT THEM WHILE ANYONES DRUNK." Colin yelled back.

"WELL, I WAS BORED!" Stephanie yelled back.

"SLAP HIM!" Rory joked. Logan took a sip of his coffee and almost spit it out as she said this.

"WHAT! DON'T SLAP ME!" Colin roared as Stephanie leaned forward.

"WELL, WHEN DRUNK DON'T CUT UP CREDIT CARDS!" Stephanie roared back.

"WELL, MAYBE I DID IT CAUSE YOU BUY TO MUCH." Colin yelled back. Rory gasped.

"Not the right thing to say Colin." Rory told him.

"Why would you care?" Stephanie said slowly and dangerously.

"Because you have enough stuff you already look fabulous in. And like you because you're cute in everything." Colin said softly. Stephanie was about to walk away when Colin went to her side of the table and gave her a kiss. You could tell it wasn't a shut-up kiss it was an I-REALLY-LIKE-YOU-KISS.

"Drama, Drama, Drama." Rory joked. Finn walked in and laughed.

"My evil plan worked." Finn said in an evil scientist voice. Then Colin and Stephanie looked a Finn and walked down stairs into the lobby to talk more

"I need coffee with a side of chocolate pancakes." Rory said.

"Don't you mean chocolate pancakes with coffee, Ace?" Logan asked.

"Nope!" Rory said jumping up and went over to the buffet. Logan followed her to the buffet and walk right up behind her.

"I don't think I said a proper 'good morning.'" Logan smirked. Rory jumped. And turned around knowing it was Logan but faced him.

"I don't know what in your mind is a proper 'good morning.' So I wouldn't know care to demonstrate." Rory said innocently. Logan leaned forward and kissed her. This kiss felt like a million fireworks on both sides. Rory put her arms around Logan's neck and Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist. That Kiss lasted more than a minute like it was planned it was a full 8-minute make out session until…

"Love, Is that always how you say good morning because you never ever said good morning to me like that ever?" Finn said coming up behind them. Rory blushed and turned around and keep pouring her coffee grabbed a poptart and went back to the table to find Colin and Stephanie had returned with big smiles on their face.

"Either someone got some or someone is very happy or both." Rory said eating her poptart.

"Colin and I are dating exclusively and by the looks of it so are you and Logan." Said Stephanie causing Rory blush. Logan returned with two cups of coffee, one for Rory and one for him. "So, Gilmore lets go shopping."

"Ok, lets go and then we can meet up for dinner with the guys and then after that I'm going swimming." Rory said excitingly.

"Ace, did I just hear you say swimming?" Logan joined in.

"Yes."

"But you do know swimming is a sport, right?"

"No, it's not. My mom and I we said swimming doesn't count as a sport, for it to be a sport there has to be hard balls include."

"I like that logic." Finn said getting to the table.

"Anyway, lets go shopping." Rory said getting up. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Golf." Colin, Finn and Logan said in unison.

"Have fun." Rory giggled and gave a quick peck on Logan's cheek. "Bye." And the girls walked out. Logan had a very smug look on his face.

"You slipped her your card didn't you?" Finn asked. Logan just smirked. "You did!"

"Come on guys we have tee time at 12 lets go." Logan said and walked up to his room.

The girls first stop was Gucci. Rory found a cute par of boots. She got out her wallet to buy them when she came across Logan's credit card and none of Rory's.

"He got you." Steph said coming up behind Rory.

"Want to play a trick on him and his precious card?" Rory asked evilly.

"Oh do tell." Steph said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX**

The rest of the day went by fast Rory bought something at each story and she found the Go-go's album signed by Belinda for her mom. And they were back at the hotel and dropped off there bags and got dressed for dinner. The guys where already in the lobby dressed and all by the time they got back. Rory and Stephanie planned to go down together and play their evil plan. And that where we just start our story backs up. The elevator doors opened and Rory and Stephanie were starting to talk about there shopping day. When they got in eye and earshot of the guys…

"I can't believe you maxed your card, I didn't think you had it in you, Gilmore!" Stephanie said casually.

"WHAT! Ace, you maxed out my card." Logan said jumping to his feet and running over to them.

"No, I maxed out my card, unless you have something to tell me?" Rory said innocently.

"You know don't you?" Rory nodded, "So you really didn't max my card out." Rory shook her no." Good. No come on we have reservations at the four seasons." Logan said. And they went outside waited for the limo and went to dinner.

**XOXOXOOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX**

At was after dinner and everyone went to their room to get changed to go swimming, since everyone loved Rory's about going swimming. Rory got changed into a halter sunset bikini that Stephanie made her buy and Logan just changed into a plan par of blue swim trunks. They grabbed towels and went to the pool. When Rory and Logan go to the pool it was empty except for Finn was already there wearing Spongebob Squarepants swim trunks, Colin wearing plan red ones and Stephanie had a Mickey Mouse bikini who were in the pool already.

Rory flicked off her flip-flops and jumped right in the pool making a huge splash.

"Nice one, Ace." Said Logan who was about to jump in and make another huge splash.

"I'm bored, they don't have anything to throw around." Rory complained 5 minutes later.

"We could throw you around, doll." Finn suggested.

"We can play chicken!" Stephanie said excitedly. "But we will have to switch off guys." Everyone liked that idea. The first grouping was Rory and Finn against Stephanie and Colin. They kept switching guys out when finally there 10th round was in play. It was Rory and Logan against Stephanie and Colin. Rory and Stephanie bikini tops where loss. Rory pushed Stephanie off and Rory fell off. When they raised from being thrown off they where topless. Finn was laughing hysterically then stopped when he saw the topless girls and Finn's eyes where wondering and Rory and Stephanie hid behind Logan. While Colin searched for their tops, after 10 minutes of searching they found them, Stephanie's was in the vent and Rory's somehow tied it self around the steps in the pool. After Rory put hers back on she helped Stephanie with hers. Then they swam for another half hour. After that everyone went back to there rooms took showers and went to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

_TBC_

_Sorry this chapter is a little short but I really didn't know how to right this chapter! Anyway please review if you want! And I hope I can get another one up this weekend….. I'll see what I can do! And for now I hoped you liked_


	6. Sunday Dates

**A Weekend in New York**

**A/N: Ok I think I'm going to set up a _vote_. After you read this chapter do you want me to end it or do an Aftermath for A Weekend in New York? So I'll remind you at the end of the chapter and let you decide. So please enjoy Sunday Dates & thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my ideas. I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**Chapter 6- Sunday Dates**

_Gilmore Girls_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Rory woke up to find that she wasn't on her side of the bed. Rory's head was on Logan's chest and her arms were around him. Logan on the other hand had his arms wrapped around her protectively. Rory started to untangle her self when Logan pulled her back down. Rory tried this several times before giving up. Rory tried to get back to sleep but as she was drifted off…

"Morning." Logan whispered in her ear. Rory cracked open an eye to see him. Both chocolate brown eyes were open looking down at Rory.

"Morning." Rory said back. Rory started to get up again hoping to catch him off grad but no such luck.

" Ace, when are you going to learn that you're not getting up, today?" Logan said with a smirk.

"But I want coffee." Rory whined.

"Ok but two things first." Logan said leaning in to give her a kiss but Rory held her hand over her mouth so Logan kissed her hand not her mouth like he wanted to. "What was that?"

"Morning breath." Rory mumbled behind her hand.

"What was that?" Logan asked as he was trying to remove her hand from her mouth. Rory took her way from her hand and

"I said—" Rory started but Logan took the opportunity to kiss her. After Logan gave her 'morning' kiss. Rory said, "Hey, you cheated."

"Pirate."

"Nice Pirates of the Caribbean reference. I didn't take you as a Pirate fan." Rory said with her eyebrows raised.

"Finn made us watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl and then dragged us to see Dead Mans Chest, Thursday." Logan shrugged. "But what about you, missy."

"Mom and I watched it as one of our movie night movies. And mom dragged me to see the second one 4 times so… you get the idea."

"Anyway, I was wondering tonight before we head back to campus if you wanted to go catch dinner and a movie?" Logan asked slowly.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Huntzberger?" Rory joked.

"Depends what you call at date. If you mean dinner and a movie a date then yes I am, Miss Gilmore." Logan retaliated.

"This thing you say I call a date then sure I would love to go on a date."

"Great."

"Can I get up now?"

"Yep." Logan said letting Rory get up. Rory walked I into the bathroom and got changed when she got out Logan was already dressed.

"How the hell do you do that?" Rory asked.

"Your always dressed and ready to go."

"I was only 15 minutes!" Rory said exasperated. Logan smirked at that and opened the door to let Rory out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Checkout-Noon**

After breakfast it was time to check out. Everyone was packed and ready to go. Finn checked everyone out and all their luggage was in the car. Colin, Stephanie and Rory were already in the limo. While Finn was checking out and Logan was talking to Frank. Then Logan got in the car and Finn was still checking out. 15 minutes later…

"Where the hell is Finn?" Colin asked.

"Checking out." Logan said.

"I'll go see what he's doing." Rory said getting out of the limo. Rory walked into the hotel to see Finn was flirting with the redhead behind the counter. Rory walked up behind Finn…

"Finny-bear are we checked out." Rory said evilly sweetly.

"Almost done, love." Finn said and went back to flirting with the redhead.

"You know when were married you can't just flirt with every girl you see." Rory said in that same evilly sweet voice. "He always does this you know. Sometimes I just have to remind him that he's getting married to me." Rory said to the redhead. Finn just stood their shock not knowing what to say. "Well if we're all checked out, we must be going."

"Thank you for staying at The Plaza." The Redhead said behind the counter grossed-out by Finn.

"Love, why did you do that?" Finn whined once they were out of the hotel.

"Because I was bored and I thought it be fun." Rory said getting into the limo.

"But it wasn't fun. I REALLY LIKED HER." Finn kept whining while getting in. The others just watched the conversation bounce.

"Do you know how old she was?" Rory asked.

"17." Finn mumbled.

"17! Finn you should know better." Rory screeched.

"I know, love. I'm sorry but there's so few redhead's these days."

"Finny, keep the age limit at 20. Do we have a deal?" Rory asked like she was talking to a 7 year old that wanted to see a PG-13 movie.

"You've got a deal, love." Finn said cheery

"What! That's it!" Colin asked.

"Umm what do you want me to say?" Rory asked.

"Nothing just…." Colin said trailing off. And then the car started moving back to Yale. Least that's what Rory thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Rory arrived at their destination, she got out and excepting to see a parking lot but instead Luke's Diner. Logan goes out next her and closed the door and the limo started moving again. Rory looked at him confused.

"I thought we take a tour of your town, then have dinner at Luke's and then see a movie at the Black and White theatre." Logan answered her confused look.

"What about—" Rory started but Logan cut her off.

"Frank will be back at 9 to picks us up and bring up back to Yale."

"Ok then lets have that tour you want but first I think I see my mom and coffee with my name on it in Luke's" Rory said and rushing into Luke's.

"Mom!" Rory said giving her mom a hug.

"Fruit my Loins! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked

"Logan thought we take a tour of our town then have dinner at Luke's and then see a movie at the Black and White theatre." Rory said excitedly.

"Ok, hun. Luke coffee to-go." She ordered Luke as came behind the counter.

"You already had 7 cups." Luke said

"Not for me for Rory. You know big blue eyes, brown hair, and about 5 foot 7 inches." Lorelai joked.

"Ok but this stuff is going to kill you." Luke said pouring coffee in a to-go cup.

"So far it hasn't. Oh and Mom and Luke this is Logan and Logan this is my mom and Luke Danes."

"Nice to meet you Miss Gilmore and umm Mr. Danes." Logan said shaking both of their hands.

"Please call me Lorelai and Luke well Luke." Lorelai said.

"Ok well! I'll meet you at the Inn, mom." Rory said.

"See you, kid." Lorelai said while Logan and Rory walked out of the diner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXCOXOX**

**Luke's Diner (a/n- Sorry I didn't write about the town! But I wanted to get threw the chapter before I have to get off. And the tour took a good half hour.)**

A half an hour later Logan and Rory had come back into Luke's. They had an hour till the movie started so they decided to eat.

"Hi ya Luke." Rory said cheerfully taking the table by the window.

"Hey Rory. How was the tour?" Luke asked Logan.

"Good. Except when Miss Patty still pinched my ass and then Babbette after Rory told then we were exclusively dating." Logan said

"So what can I get you guys?" Luke asked.

"I'll have a huge cup of coffee with a cheeseburger without the green stuff and fries, please." Rory asked.

"Ace you are aware that the green stuff is lettuce?" Logan asked.

"Yes but it's icky all the same." Rory said. Logan just rolled his eyes.

"I'll have the same except with lettuce." Logan said and Rory gave a fake gasp.

"Ok we will have it up in a minute." Luke said. After the food came Rory went the Black and White movie theatre and they were playing Willy Wonka. They were the only people in theatre except for Kirk and Lulu who made out in the back the whole movie. After that Rory and Logan ran the Dragonfly Inn it were Frank would pick them up and Rory could say good-bye to her mom. After they said good-bye they got in Limo to go back to Yale…

"Thanks Logan. I had an amazing couple of days. Thank you so much." Rory said.  
"No problem! I'm glad you came." Logan said. Logan kissed Rory goodnight and good-bye. Rory walked in her dorm hoping either Pairs was asleep or at Doyle's. The door was open so she was at Doyle's probably. Rory slipped into her room were her luggage already was there. Rory smiled. That was the best weekend ever. Rory got ready for bed the whole time thinking about her weekend. She slipped into bed and went to sleep. Rory was happy... no not happy…ecstatic…joyful…careless and most even better felt loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------line---------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked my last chapter maybe. Please Vote and tell me if I should make an aftermath or just have it end! Well let me know and I hoped you enjoyed my story!_

_Calijuice123_


	7. The Aftermath

**A Weekend in New York**

**A/N: Many people asked for an aftermath, so here I am writing an Aftermath. SO please enjoy the final chapter of A Weekend in New York.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Ideas**

**Chapter 7-The Aftermath**

_Gilmore Girls_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

We come back into the story a month later. Rory and Logan have had many dates and have slept together both ways. Oh and Lorelai has Paul Anka why is staying over at Rory's dorm but only Pairs, Logan and Finn knows. It's a Saturday morning at 6 o' clock. SO lets start this story and get a move on.

-Ring- -Ring- -Ring-

"Gilmore Dog Sitting Serves, The current time is." Rory opened her eye to check at the clock next to her "6 o'clock. My God it early." Rory mumbled that last part. "If you want to a check up report press 1 If you want to drop one off press 2 and If you want to die press 3."

"Fruit of my Loins, how's my baby?" Said an energetic Lorelai on the other line.

"Great except you woke up your baby at 6 o' clock." Said a tired Rory. "Thanks by the way."

"Oh not you Paul Anka." Lorelai said.

"Oh fine. As long as the dean doesn't find out I'm fine." Rory said," Anyway night, night." Rory said shutting the phone and went back to sleep. Right when Rory finally got back to sleep Rory's phone went off again.

-Ring- -Ring- -Ring-

"Talk to Paul Anka your self." Rory said waiting to hear her moms voice instead of the voice that came out of the phone.

"Good Morning to you to, Ace." Said Logan from the other side of the phone. Then he heard a scream and a thump." Ace? Everything ok over there?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Said Rory who had fallen of the bed and Paul Anka was on the bed he jumps down and started licking her face. "Aww I love you too Paul Anka."

"What! Ace what's going over there?" Logan asked.

"Gosh that's going to leave a bruise. Huh? Oh I was expecting my mom to call back about Paul Anka and well it was you which I wasn't paying attention fell off the bed and bruised my leg and then Paul Anka jumped down licking my face." Rory said.

"Oh, Well now that you're awake tonight you me dinner and a movie?"

"Sure anyway! I need coffee. So see you to night at…" Rory trailed off.

"7" Logan said

"Then 7 it is." Rory said

"Oh and casual by the way." Logan said be for she hung up.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**7:00**

Rory dressed in a off the shoulder top, and a knee length skirt. Rory was finishing up on her make-up when there was a knock on then door.

"It's open." Rory yelled. She heard the door open and then close. She heard footsteps over to her door and it opened.

"Hey Logan." Rory said not looking at him and concentrating on her make-up.

"How did you know it's me?" Logan asked.

"For one your not the quietest person in the world and for two it 7 so…" Rory trailed off getting up and going over to Logan giving him a quick peck on the lips and then grabbing her coat. "Ready?" she asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. And yes I am." Logan said." So do want to hear what were doing or no?"

"Please explain the agenda." Rory joked.

"Ok. Dinner and Movie sound ok?"

"No." Rory said like a stubborn 6 year-old

"What?"

"Movie night! I want to stay at home because of Paul Anka."

"Ok so Dinner and then Movie night?"

"Ding! Ding! I like that so much better." Rory joked.

"Chinese sounds good."

"Sounds awesome." Rory said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**At The Melting Pot-Desert**

" Oh My Gosh I love Fondue this is defiantly going on the my favorite food list!" Rory said having a chocolate dipped marshmallow."

"Glad you like it Ace. I had a feeling you would." Logan said with a laugh. "Umm Rory?" Logan said seriously.

"Yeah Logan?"

"I love you Rory. I've loved you since we jumped the 8-story building at the LDB. I love you Rory and you don't have to say it back but I want to get it in to the open." Logan said.

"I love you too Logan." Rory said giving Logan a peck on the lips. They finished up the Chocolate fondue and paid the bill. They went back to Rory's dorm and started their movie night and the first in history with out food. By the time the movies ended and it was 1:30 in the morning. Logan was half a sleep.

"Come on. Lets get you to bed." Rory said to a half a sleep Logan. Logan got up and walked into Rory's room stripped down into boxers and went to sleep. Rory put on her Pajama's put Paul Anka on the bed. Rory hopped in bed herself. Paul Anka cuddled in with her and went to sleep. Rory was drifting of to sleep when...

"I love you, Ace." Logan said from behind Rory.

"I love you too." Rory said and they both drifted off to sleep.

_------------------------------------------------Line----------------------------------------_

_A/N: Hey Guys! I hoped you enjoyed my story. I hope you like other stories I write and I hope you enjoy them as much as you enjoyed my first! So please review my final chapter! Thank You!_


End file.
